The present invention is directed toward a new and improved mixture of chemical elements which takes the form of a deep cleaning, topical surfactant in liquid form and which can be applied topically in liquid form on clothing and external body surfaces, functioning as a non-corrosive and non-staining cleaner. This mixture is also a disinfectant and odor eliminator. If less vigorous cleansing action is desired, the mixture can be diluted with distilled water.